FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for managing, analyzing and providing information regarding problems and conditions for local area network (LAN) systems and, more particularly, to an event correlation and problem determination (ECPD)system which analyzes error events and provides information regarding the possible causes of the event and recommended actions based on the data stored in a knowledge base.